Conventional mechanisms are known to adjustably mount a number of devices. Ball and socket joints, brackets, couplers, and variations thereof all have been used for various mounting needs.
Recently, advances have been made in the field of optics and display technologies such that that personal video display devices have become increasingly useful for entertainment purposes and for tactical, e.g., military, purposes. For example, conventionally known are display engines approximately one inch high by two inches wide by two inches deep that display images and information. Such small displays are placed proximate a user's eye preferably out of a main line of sight, so as to be available for reference, but not to impede normal vision.
There is a need in the art for an improved assembly capable of mounting two articles relative to each other. There also is a need in the art for an assembly capable of mounting personal video displays and providing easy and reliable positioning of the video displays.